The present invention relates to a shape data generation apparatus and shape data generation program and, more particularly, to a shape data generation apparatus and shape data generation program for generating shape data for a cutting plotter which cuts a sheet-like medium into a predetermined shape or figure.
There has conventionally been known a cutting plotter including a mechanism that moves a head holding a cutter in two-dimensional directions relatively to a sheet-like medium. The cutting plotter can cut a sheet-like medium into a desired shape, which is also referred to as a “cutting shape” hereinafter, by moving the head based on externally supplied shape data (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-212077). Recently, it is becoming more popular to operate the cutting plotter based on shape data prepared using a graphics drawing application tool, and cut sheet-like media made of various materials into desired shapes, thereby manufacturing a character or grain to be pasted on a signboard or sign, for example.
When cutting a sheet-like medium into desired shapes in order to manufacture a plurality of parts, there is a nesting process technique of automatically arranging the plurality of parts on one sheet-like medium based on shape data of each of the part prepared in advance (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-109510). According to the nesting process technique, a plurality of parts can be cut out of one sheet-like medium by preparing shape data representing the shapes of the plurality of parts.
A sheet-like medium to be cut has a finite size. When a cutting shape is larger than one sheet-like medium, it is necessary to split, or “slice”, the cutting shape into a plurality of parts, and cut one sheet-like medium for each of the parts. For example, to manufacture a character or grain for a large signboard by cutting a plurality of sheet-like media by a relatively small cutting plotter, the character or grain for a large signboard, that is, the cutting shape needs to be sliced into a plurality of parts in accordance with the shape and size of a sheet-like medium which can be cut by the cutting plotter. At this time, the sheet-like medium can be effectively used if a plurality of parts can be fitted (nested) in one sheet-like medium.
However, considering that one cutting shape is sliced into a plurality of parts in accordance with the shape and size of one sheet-like medium, for example, the cutting shape can be sliced in several ways, and the features and sizes of the parts are not uniquely determined in many cases.
The above-described conventional nesting process technique is premised on that shape data of respective parts are prepared in advance. Thus, this technique cannot be applied when a plurality of parts obtained by slicing one cutting shape are arranged on one sheet-like medium. As a result, the free space of the sheet-like medium cannot be effectively used, raising the manufacturing cost of the parts. Particularly when an expensive sheet-like medium is cut, the rise of the manufacturing cost of parts is serious.